conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
This could be you
How do you wake the people inside of a burning house. A gentle whisper, a shout? This could be your sister, your aunt, your cousin. This could be your mother.This could be your neighbor, your co-worker or your teacher. This could be you daughter or son and this could be your wife. This could be you...this could be me... "This couldn't be me!" "This cant be real!" "This cant be happening to me!" This could be you. This can be happening to someone you know and love. Let me start off by saying I am no one special. Of average looks and height. Im a mother of four and have been married for 21 years. I'm kind of overweight and I am close to turning 43 years old. I am not especially smart nor do I have an amazing talent to speak of and yet I am sitting hear with a horrific true story and no one is listening. I have tried to tell it, but everyone is in a stupor of sorts- asleep. Entertainment, complacency and distraction keep everyone dazed and unconcerned. No one wants to believe the truth because it is too horrifying to contemplate. No one wants to know they are unprotected and vulnerable. No one wants to know they cant protect their wife, their sons and daughters- their own mother or sister, their best friend. No one wants to know there is no defense against it...No one wants to know that this could happen to you. What do I speak of? Do I start right off with saying my step father who was an ex marine and who worked for the government as a "telecommunications specialist" was a Monarch Programmer who if fact did use methods taught to him by his commanding officer / superiors. Or do I just come out and say that my earliest memories were of him sending me off to be evaluated as a sex slave by a man dressed in a military uniform when I was about five or six years old. Or should I start with a "Fast Track" job interview with the Federal Bureau of Prisons at the Victorville Complex in Ca. and being asked,"If I wanted to serve my Country in a different ways". I don't know how far this article will go, nor do I know if it will be published. But I am here to say that our government agencies are creating for themselves and their private sub-contractors mind controlled sex slaves. It is real. They are routinely creating and torturing women, men and children into becoming sex slaves right in our own backyards. In our own neighborhoods. People who you would never suspect as having been physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually tortured. Being programmed, forced into doing things they would never ever do on a nightly basis. The torture never ends. For those of you who don't know about V2k, it is voice to skull communication. A way of controlling "slaves" and sending them into a hypnotic state by using pre-programmed triggers and words. etc. There are many sites that describe in detail the technology used. That is not why I'm writing. I am writing to give you warning. Mind control exists and so does our government's desire and ability to use, sell and give sex away to ensure loyalty and silence from their own people, insiders and sub-contractors for their own purposes. What better way to train the next wave of young men, the next generation of slaves to do their bidding by entrapping and keeping them addicted to their sex slaves. A more powerful weapon I do not know of. Slaves who have been programmed instantly with either implants and/or hypnosis to instantly respond to every command. The power that these men have to command sexually is not breakable. Their control over their victims cant be defeated or willed away. Once keys or words have been spoken or motioned, instantly and eagerly they have a ready made sex slave who is eager and hungry to please. And yet when it is all over, erase all memory using hypnosis or Rhic-Edom. Its time to wake up. This is being perpetrated against us right beneath our own noses as we burry our head in the sand and look away. We deny it because of the incredibility of it all. It cant happen and yet it is happening. We are a society that values entertainment, amusement and distraction above all else and when we don't like what we hear we simply change the channel. So if you think it cant be real and it cant happen, and you think it cant be possible, then go back to sleep...Because eventually as this world spirals into unquenchable depravity and it becomes all too common knowledge that the egregious abuses in which I've spoken about have and are taking place, then maybe in hindsight you will realize that the many voices shouting for someone to listen were in fact telling the truth. I never thought it could be me.. Im tired of hiding and being locked in shame. If you need help then I am here to help. There are stages of dealing with the sorrow, grief and anger. But there is hope. Learning to live again, to laugh again. I am more than what has been forced upon me. goonies158@gmail.com Category:Mind Control/Brainwash